Hello, My Name Is Norberta
by Rochwen97
Summary: Als Harry sich darauf vorbereitet, in der ersten Aufgabe des Turniers einem Drachen gegenüberzutreten, trifft er einen alten Freund, mit dem er nicht wirklich gerechnet hat.


****Vor einer Weile bin ich über diese süße kleine Geschichte von tinyrose65 gestoßen und dachte, dass auch deutsche Leser die Möglichkeit haben sollten, sie zu lesen.

Die Originalgeschichte findet ihr hier: s/8076568/1/Hello-My-Name-is-Norberta

Und ohne euch jetzt länger auf die Folter zu spannen kommt hier die Übersetzung.

* * *

**Title: **Hello, My Name is Norbert(a)

**Summary: **Als Harry sich darauf vorbereitet, in der ersten Aufgabe des Turniers einem Drachen gegenüberzutreten, trifft er einen alten Freund, mit dem er nicht wirklich gerechnet hat.

**Author's Note: **Nach einem Gespräch mit einer Freundin hatte ich diese Idee in meinen Kopf und ich dachte, ich schreibe sie auf, da es mir nicht so schien, als ob es schon ein anderer getan hat (vielleicht habe ich es einfach übersehen...) Hoffentlich bereitet euch die Idee genauso viel Freude wie mir.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört nicht mir. Verdammt.

* * *

Harry war nervös – genau genommen hatte er den Punkt der Nervosität bereits weit überschritten. Außerhalb des Zeltes konnte er das Jubeln der Menge hören, gelegentlich unterbrochen durch Schreckensschreie. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen und versuchte sie auszublenden.

Er musste sich konzentrieren. Er und Hermine hatten den Plan durchgesprochen ( Im Wesentlichen, an seinen Feuerblitz gelangen und einen Drachen ausmanövrieren) und er schien eingängig, aber er konnte seinen Besen nur herbeirufen, wenn er sich wirklich, wahrhaftig konzentrierte.

„Du musst es _wollen_", hatte Hermine ihn angewiesen, früher am Morgen, bevor die Champions in das Zelt geführt worden waren. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er es, wenn die Zeit gekommen war und er mit einem wütenden Drachen konfrontiert würde (nach dem, was Hermine ihm erzählt hatte, waren weibliche Drachen sogar noch gewalttätiger, besonders wenn sie nisteten), definitiv wollen würde.

Es half seiner Nervosität nicht, dass er den reizbaren Norwegischen Stachelbuckel bekommen hatte, den er nachts in den Wäldern gesehen hatte, als Hagrid ihn heimlich auf sein Date mit Madame Maxime mitgenommen hatte (die Drachen waren nicht die einzigen entsetzlichen Dinge, die er in dieser Nacht gesehen hatte, erinnerte Harry sich, in Gedanken bei Hagrids schlechter Entschuldigung für einen Flirt).

Ein Rufen, er solle hinaus in die Arena kommen, riss ihn aus seiner Träumerei.

Es war soweit.

Harry atmete tief durch, wie er es manchmal vor einem Quidditchspiel tat, und trat nach draußen.

_Das ist nicht annähernd wie Quidditch,_ war sein erster Gedanke. Das Stadion war gewaltig, aber nicht auf die gleiche Art, wie ein Quidditchfeld. Ein Quidditchfeld, das war grünes Gras und weiter, offener Raum. Die Arena war steinig, bedeckt von Dreck und Löchern und Geröll und schwierigem Gelände.

Im Zentrum von allem konnte Harry das goldene Ei ausmachen, gebettet auf einen Haufen von Stroh und Schmutz. Er sah sich um. Der Drache war nirgends zu sehen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig: er machte einen Schritt nach vorne – nur um überrumpelt zu werden, als der Schlag eines Schwanzes ihn unvorbereitet traf. Er wurde in einige Steine geworfen und die Menge ächzte mitleidig. Harry ächzte ebenfalls, aber vor Schmerz, als er aufstand und zu einem Felsbrocken stürzte, um sich dahinter zu verstecken.

Das Drachenweibchen folgte dicht auf. Harry war einen Moment lang überzeugt, dass er verbrennen würde, als sie versuchte den Felsen zu einzuäschern, hinter dem er war. Anscheinend realisierte sie, dass es zu lange dauern würde und stoppte.

Bereit Nutzen aus der Pause im Angriff zu ziehen, lehnte Harry sich hinter dem Felsen vor und schrie: „Accio Feu-"

Der Drache unterbrach ihn. Nachdem er realisiert hatte, dass es zu lange dauern würde, den Stein zu schmelzen, hatte er sich niedergelassen, um ihn stattdessen mit den Klauen zu greifen, hochzuheben und dann fallen zu lassen.

Harry konnte dem fallenden Stein nur knapp ausweichen, aber der Splitter, der ihn traf, reichte aus, um seinen Griff um den Zauberstab zu lösen und ihn über den Grund zu schleudern, bis er die Wand der Arena traf und in einem Meer aus losem Schotter und Dreck begraben wurde.

Der Drache brüllte triumphierend, als Harry zu seinem Stab stürzte, sich durch den Schmutz grub so gut er konnte. Er brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um ihn zu finden, doch da war es schon zu spät. Als Harry aufstand und sich umdrehte, stand das Drachenweibchen da, direkt vor ihm, ihre Nase Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht.

Er steckte in der Zwickmühle, oder, in diesem Fall, zwischen einer Wand und einem Feuer speienden Monster.

Mit angehaltenem Atem und festem Griff um seinen Stab fragte Harry sich, warum er nicht tot war. Der Drache sah allerdings nicht aus, als ob er ihn töten wollte. Tatsächlich wirkte er seltsam nachdenklich.

Plötzlich bewegte er sich vorwärts. Harry schloss die Augen und wich zurück. _Jetzt ist es soweit._ Er erwartete Hitze und Feuer (falls er überhaupt etwas fühlen würde… _Fühlt eine Person, die verbrannt wird überhaupt etwas?_), aber stattdessen fühlte er etwas kühles, schleimiges in seinem Gesicht, etwas das sich anfühlte wie – eine Zunge.

Harry öffnete seine Augen, nur damit sein Gesicht noch ein Mal von einer Zunge bedeckt werden konnte, als das Drachenweibchen ihn erneut ableckte. Er blinzelte, als sie ihre Schnauze dann sanft an seiner Brust rieb wie ein Hund, der gestreichelt werden will, und lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite um einen Blick auf den Schwanz zu werfen und tatsächlich, er wackelte.

Das verwirrte Murmeln der Menge ignorierend, tat Harry das einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er hob seine Hand und begann sie zu streicheln, direkt neben den Wülsten über ihren Augen. Sie machte ein zufriedenes, brummendes Geräusch und drückte sich näher an ihn, wobei sie ihn beinahe umwarf. Zum Glück war die Wand direkt hinter ihm und hinderte ihn daran umzufallen, obwohl Harry es, mit dem Drachenkopf an seiner Brust und der Wand in seinem Rücken, zunehmend schwerer fand zu atmen.

In seinem Kopf wirbelte ein einziger Gedanke: _Warum in Merlins Namen hat dieser Drache mich noch nicht umgebracht?_

Der Drache, überlegte Harry, benahm sich, als würde er ihn kennen, als ob sie Freunde wären, als ob-

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er hörte auf, den Drachen zu streicheln.

„_Norbert?_", flüsterte er ungläubig.

Norbert, oder, wie er träge überlegte, Norberta, setzte sich auf ihre Hinterbeine und stieß ein bestätigendes Brüllen und eine Feuerflamme aus.

Harry beschloss, das als ein Ja zu nehmen.

Dann, weil er zu viel Zeit mit Hagrid verbracht und anscheinend ein paar seiner Vorträge darüber, wie missverstanden Drachen waren, verinnerlicht hatte (_Sie sin' wirklich sanfte Wesen, Harry, ehrlich; wärst schockiert, wie schlau sie sin', die meisten wärn's, weil die meisten Leute, ihn'n einfach keine Chance geben_), hatte Harry eine verrückte Idee.

Da seine verrückten Ideen in Leben-oder-Tod-Situationen meistens funktionierten, beschloss er, es zu versuchen.

„Norbert", begann Harry und fügte dann hinzu, „-a. Es ist toll dich wiederzusehen, aber eigentlich brauche ich das goldene Ei hinter dir."

Norberta blinzelte ihn an und für eine Minute fühlte sich Harry ein bisschen wie ein Idiot. Dann, drehte sie sich um, trottete zu dem Nest, hob das Ei vorsichtig mit ihrem Mund auf, brachte es zurück zu ihm und ließ es in seine ausgestreckten Hände fallen.

Dann begann Norberta wieder ihn abzulecken – dieses Mal seine Haare. Offenbar hatte sie, wie die meisten Frauen in seinem Leben (Tante Petunia, Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall, Hermine…) entschlossen, dass sie zu chaotisch waren.

Als er so in der Mitte der Arena stand, umgeben von einer völlig verblüfften Menge und sein goldenes Ei in den Händen, mit einem Drachen, der über seine Haare leckte, realisierte Harry etwas sehr wichtiges.

_Ich habe eine Menge zu erklären._


End file.
